


Millarist and Moony

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Little Nerdy Queer Babies, M/M, One Shot, RAs, background Bellarke, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller is crazy about his colleague, too bad he's taken. Or is he?</p><p>aka the one where they're both RAs and have to work the desk together ALL THE TIME, so they might as well be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millarist and Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr!

“Hey Nate,” Monty said distractedly, not looking up from his laptop as Miller walked in. He smashed the keys for a couple more minutes in no pattern that Miller could identify before he clicked a few definitively and shut it closed.

“Sorry, I had to save Bastions Keep from being overrun by demons.”

“I thought you’d already finished that game? Didn’t you defeat Diablo himself last week?”

“Yeah, but I’m not doing the campaign again, just challenges and nephilim rifts, the season hasn’t ended yet and this is the best way to get good loot. Anyways, what’s up with you?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Breaking up parties, putting out fires and soothing freshman that got broken up with after they put out.”

That earned Miller a giggle, and god he was screwed. Well he had been screwed for weeks now, but this was just another example. He was totally, 100%, butt-crazy in love with Monty and he had no idea what to do.

 

It had started out innocently enough. They were both RAs in the same building and when his friend Bellamy begged for him to switch desk shifts so he could be paired with the blonde from the 4th floor (some girl named Clarke), he had agreed. When he walked in to his next new shift he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but Monty was definitely not it. He had been running a few minutes late (like usual, Bellamy would say), and walked in on a slim Asian boy doing a headstand against the opposite wall while humming the Mortal Kombat theme. Before Miller could stop himself he yelled out “FINISH HIM!”

Which startled his new desk mate enough to cause him to crumple to the floor in a heap. Miller started to rush over to check if he was okay but before he could reach him he had untangled himself and sprung up.

“Hi! You must be Miller, I’m Monty!” He chirped as he extended his hand out to shake.

Miller took it tentatively and nodded before replying, “Uh yeah, sorry about that. I can’t even tell you how many hours I played of that in middle school, it was practically muscle memory.”

“Oh no no, please don’t worry about it. I am constantly falling… falling over I mean. So totally all my fault.”

“What were you doing anyways?”

“Oh! My friend Clarke, you know Clarke right? Anyways my friend Clarke told me that doing a headstand can help increase your thinking power, something about blood to the brain, I dunno. I have this killer assignment due tomorrow, so I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“And the mortal kombat was for…?”

“That’s my ‘get psyched up to get tortured by Mat Lab’ music. Duh”

“Right, what was I thinking?”

At that Miller realized that they were still holding hands and pulled back with a little cough. “So, uh, what did I miss?”

“Nothing, it’s been dreadfully boring, hence the alternative studying techniques.”

“Oh, good. Good,” Miller replied as he took a seat.

“OH!” Monty exclaimed jumping out of his own seat and dashing off towards his bag. “I almost forgot. I made cookies! It’s like a welcome to being my new desk mate present! Do you like cookies? Oh god, you’re not allergic to anything are you? Killing you is not the impression I want to make.”

Miller chuckled at his hyperactivity as he shook his head, “Not allergic to anything, don’t worry. And I like cookies, I’m not a monster.”

“Well you could be a cookie monster.”

“I made sure to shave off all my blue fur before I came so you wouldn’t find out,” Miller replied. He wasn’t sure where this ability to banter was coming from. He was usually best described as taciturn, sarcastic and quiet around strangers and he took a long time to warm up to new people. Bellamy had told him once that it took them a full year of being friends before he was sure that Miller even tolerated him. But there was something about Monty that pulled this almost playful side out of him.

 

Turned out it wasn’t a one-off either. The more time Miller spent with Monty (and he spent a lot, these shifts were long), the more he liked him. He was incredibly easy to talk to and they had a lot in common. They liked the same video games (Mass Effect, Final Fantasy and DOTA), the same music (EDM, classical and strangely enough 90’s rap) and shared a lot of the same political views (Miller was pretty sure the moment he knew he was in love with Monty was when he brought his ‘yellow peril stands with black power’ sign to a protest over the Eric Garner court decision). Not to mention he was pretty sure that Monty was the cutest person in the world, maybe universe.

But Monty was taken. Every shift, without fail, his boyfriend Jasper would come to visit. Sometimes he would only stay for a few minutes, to confirm plans for later that day. Other times he would stay for almost the entire shift and they would joke and laugh and finish each other’s sentences. They never kissed in front of him, but he figured that Monty was just not the PDA type, plus he was at work. They were clearly together, so Miller resigned himself to unrequited pining.

It was fucking torture. Whenever Monty brought whatever amazing thing he had decided to bake this week he had to restrain himself from thanking him with a kiss. When he reassured Miller that he was sure ‘he was a great thief’ and then made a joke about how he must be good with his hands after he had confessed to his youthful run in with law, he had to stop himself from proving it to him. He was pretty sure his heart-eyes could be seen from space. Monty was always so nice, but he was pretty sure he was like that with everyone. That’s why whenever Monty invited him out to parties he always declined; it was hard enough keeping it together when he spent time with him at work. Also he was pretty sure that if anyone else ever saw him interacting with Monty they would know in a second that he was head over heels, and he did not have the time or desire for Bellamy's inevitable teasing.

 

Of course Millers luck ran out about two months after he had decided on avoidance as the best course of action. His generally grumpy demeanor and insistence to Bellamy that his global development classes were in not in fact ‘a joke’ as he so lovingly put it were usually enough to convince him to not drag him along to parties, but not tonight. Tonight Clarke and her friend Raven were throwing some big ‘Fuck Columbus party’ as a substitute for thanksgiving since a) they had complicated relationships with their parents and b) Fuck Columbus.

So between Bellamy's reasoning (“Come on Miller, this is practically like a seminar for you”) rationalizing (“It’s not like you can go home, that’s what happens when you go to school on the opposite coast”) and his begging (“Please, I won’t ask for anything ever again!”) he had capitulated and agreed to be Bellamy's wingman. If he wasn’t so nervous about seeing Monty at the party he would have made more fun of Bellamy ‘ _lady-killer’_ Blake being such a complete human disaster over this girl, but alas.

He took a moment to steel himself before he entered the staff room/kitchen the girls had reserved for the party. He could do this; he could totally do this. He ignored the questioning look that Bellamy sent him and stepped inside only to be tackle-hugged by Monty.

“Naaaate, you came to a party!” he said in a slightly too loud voice that indicated he was at least a little intoxicated.

“Woah Beanstalk, chill, I’m not that much of a hermit.”

“Nuh-uh,” he replied, reaching up and booping Miller on the nose. “You so are. We should call you millarist. Get it? Cause of pillarist?”

“How do you have a better vocabulary drunk than 99% of people do sober?”

“I’m not drunk, just tipsy. See!?” he said as he stepped back and balanced on one foot while patting his dark hair and rubbing his stomach, causing his shirt to ride up. Miller quickly diverted his attention to the rest of the room and noticed a glaring omission.

“Where’s Jasper?”

“Ohhh, he went home with his girlfriend for thanksgiving. It’s getting serious!” he added a conspiratorial wink.

“Oh- wait, his girlfriend? He’s not-? I mean you’re not-?”

“You thought we were dating? God! No! He’s like aggressively straight. Much to high school Monty’s disappointment”

“I just assumed. Oh god, I am so dumb.”

“But uh-why did you care?” he asked shyly.

Before Miller could reply Raven yelled from across the room, “Probably because he has as big a crush on you as you do on him Monty!”

“Raven!” He heard Clarke hiss as she tried to drag Raven away.

“What? I’m just helping out! We’ve taken to calling him Moony, because he’s always mooning over you,” She continued loudly. “Nate this, Nate that, Nate’s so great, Nate’s so handsome. It would be gross if it wasn’t so cute.”

Miller looked back at Monty now, who had turned a bright shade of pink and broke out in a grin.

“Yep, I am _so dumb,_ ” Miller repeated before cupping Monty’s cheek and dipping his head to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away the dazed smile on Monty’s face almost pulled him back in before Raven’s loud whoops of celebration distracted him.

 

Yep, he is totally, 100%, butt-crazy in love with Monty, but he’s pretty sure he’s got it from here.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [Klokkombikru](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
